The Truth Hurts
by ThePoetAndTheWriter
Summary: Bennica Benny is having a bad day and Erica isn't making it any better. When they have a fight Ethan talks to Erica and Then Erica goes to see Benny but they don't just talk...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

"_**Your just a Vampire Slut!"**_

**Erica POV**

Walking down the school hallways also known as the prison corridor. I eye up every possible snack I could munch on this week and a certain jock takes my fancy. He is tall about 6"2 with short blonde hair and green eyes. "Well hello there" I say and bat my eyelashes at him. He turns around and checks me out. Faze one completed now let's see... Smells like a O negative my favourite! "Hey I'm Jacob and you are?" His voice is low and his eyelids droop a little. "My name is Erica." I say and play with my hair and bite my lip. He watches almost in a trance. "You wanna go out tonight?" Jacob asks and I nod my head, wink and leave.

As I walk away I see dork 1 and dork 2 looking over some comic books. "What are you dorks doing?" I ask even though I am not interested. "OH hey Erica!" Ethan said looking up to glance at me then back at the comic. Benny just doesn't bother saying anything.

"Hey dork 2 you going to say hi" I ask and stand my ground.

"Hi" He replies and sounds not to enthusiastic about it which is weird for him. He hasn't even flirted with me yet! I groan and swipe the comic from them. I might as well have a little fun. "Hey!" Ethan calls out and I flick through it. "Why are you reading this trash for it's not even a good hero." I look at the super whatever person. "Erica give that back" I look at Benny shocked. His voice was low but full of venom. No one talks to Erica like that NO ONE! "Who do you think your talking to Weir? Just cause you have powers doesn't mean you can talk to me Nerd" I retort. He looks at me and I see nothing put anger.

It scares me to see Benny like this. No flirting, venomous voice and angry gaze. I've never seen him this way and I never wanted to. I didn't like it one bit.

"Just cause your a bossy cow doesn't mean you can nick other peoples stuff!" Benny yelled.

"Just poof up another aren't you like fucking Harry Potter or something?" I hiss at him.

"Erica GIVE. IT. BACK!" He yelled pausing between each word stepping closer to me. Ethan just stood there in awe at what Benny was doing.

"NO!" I his and bare my fangs. "Erica don't make me use a spell!" Benny yelled. Thank god the corridors were now empty or we would be in deep crap. "Oooh a spell you gunna turn me into a toad Benny-rabbit?" I mocked and before I knew it I was against the wall with a green light surrounding me. "Your going to get Weir you bastard!" I yelled and tried to get off the wall.

"What are you going to do Erica? Huh? Slut me to death because that's what your are. Your just a vampire slut!" Benny yelled and walked away comic in his hand. His words stung. I fell to the ground and Ethan ran to me. "Erica are you okay?" and with out warning I started crying into his shoulder.

"Erica Benny didn't mean that" I comforted me. "Yes he did and he's right" I sniff. Why am I crying over Benny Weir? The nerd king? "Erica don't tell him I told you this but today is the aniversary of his parents and his sisters death. H-h-h-e's just finding it hard to cope with"

Ethan's words echoed in me head. What had I done? I never knew he had lost his parents or his sister. "I have to go see him" I said quickly and flashed out of there.

I stood outside Benny's house. I could see him pacing in his bedroom. Back and forth, back and forth. His shadow moving past his curtains every few seconds. Here goes nothing I whisper and jump up to the window and knocked...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**I never meant to hurt you"**_

**Benny POV**

I snapped out of my train of thought when I herd a knock at my window. _Please don't be Rory I can't handle him today!_ I think as I go over to the window and open the curtains. A tear stained face that looked like Erica appeared. "Erica I am so sorry" I say as I pull her in through the window.

"I should be the one apologising Benny, If I'd known what today was I would have left you alone" Erica sniffed and looked at her feet. _Erica is apologising to me and is stood in my bedroom __**Fanboying**_**!** I lift her chin with my hand and make her look me in the eyes. "I wouldn't have liked that either" I whisper as I get lost in her blue eyes. I shake my head quickly and let go of her chin. _This is just going to be for today and then she will be back to her old horrible vampire goddess of herself tomorrow. Don't fall for her Benny. _

I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. _Why couldn't this day be easy? Why would nobody leave me alone? _"Benny what are you thinking about, I think there's smoke coming out of your" ears" Erica said sitting down next to me. I let out a breathy laugh and kept looking at the floor.

_Don't look up, you look up and you'll do something stupid!_ Erica sat on the floor were I was looking making me look at her. "Benny talk to me. Please!" Her voice was so sweet.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said and got up and went to my computer. I needed a distraction. I didn't want to think about or talk about what happened this exact day 4 years ago. And I didn't want to look weak in front of Erica.

"Benny please. You haven't even tried to flirt with me today and it's really worrying me" Eric pulled my chair back. Damn wheely chairs!

"So I guess you miss my flirting then" I said while wiggling my eyebrows. This made Erica laugh. I only just realised she wasn't wearing any make up and her hair was wavy rather then straight. She noticed me looking and turned away. "Your staring Benny" Her voice was shaky. But I couldn't help it. This side of Erica is what I lo... wait was I about to say love.

Yeah I was about to say love...

Awkward...

Sighing again I started swinging on my chair. Then the flashback came.

**Flashback**

"_Benny stop fighting with your sister" Mom called from the front. Everyone said I looked more like my Mom. I had her light brown hair and hazel green eyes. Dad was driving. He had black hair and light blue eyes. My sister Bridget looked more like my Dad. "But she started it!" 12 year old me whined. "I don't care Benjamin just stop fighting" Mom looked behind and gave me a stern glare. "Fine" I grumbled. "Maggot boy" Bridget whispered at me. I glared at her. She was only 9. _

"_Fart breath" I whispered back_

"_Nerd boy"_

"_Snot clot!"_

"_You wet your bed!"_

_We ended up fighting again and this time we both got a smack round the head. "OW!" I yelled. Bridget started crying. "Cry baby" I said and looked out the window. "No! I missed the turn" Dad yelled while trying to turn back around. "Jerry. Jerry there's a truck coming" Mom yelled. " Calm down Jane! I can turn before it gets here" Dad yelled and continued to turn. The truck beeped it's horn. Before we knew it the truck hit us and we spiralled off the bridge and into the ice cold water below . I was on the the swim team so I managed to grab Bridget and drag her to the edge and black out._

_I woke in a hospital bed with a number of wires and tubes connecting to my body. "MOM!" I yelled out scared. A doctor walked in with my Grandma by her side. She looked like she had been crying. "Benjamin your going to come live with me now" My Grandma said walking over to me and wrapping me in her arms. "But I live with Mom and Dad" My voice came out shaky and I mentally kicked myself for it. "I'm sorry son but your Mom and Dad died in a car crash that you were also in" The doctor said. Tears flooded my eyes. They can't be dead! "Where's Bridget?" I ask and The doctor shakes his head. "She died of hypothermia at the side of the river bank". I couldn't stop the yell that left my lips as I tried to rip Grandma off me and the wires and tubes in my arms. "Your lying! Your LYING!" I yell. Grandma grabs me and pulls me to her were I break down in sobs._

_**Present**_

**Erica POV**

Benny zoned out for a long time. I could see tears streaming down his cheeks. "Benny?" My voice comes out rather soft. He seems to far in thought to notice me. I walk over and place both hands on either side of his face and lift him up to look at me. The pained expression on his face kills me. Which is kind of hard since I am already dead. Why am I so worried about the dork? But before I could answer myself a pair of warm lips touch mine. Benny was kissing me. KISSING ME!

I could taste the salt from his tears and mint in his breath. He pulled me onto his lap and I could feel that he needed me. My hands made there way into his hair and down his back. A shiver went down my spine when he licked my lips and I granted him access to the inside of my mouth. I know this will sound cliché but my skin wherever he touched tingled and my heart felt like it was actually beating again. He pulled away for breath and rested his forehead against mine.

His breaths were short and fast. I kept my eyes close trying to savour this moment. I am in love with Benny Weir. I said it well in my head but it still counts!

I snap out of my thoughts when he brushes some of my hair out of my face. "Erica?" He said my name and another shiver went up my spine. "Yes Benny" I reply and his lips graze my ear. "I love you" He whispers and my heart just melts. "I love you too" I whisper back.

He presses his lips to mine again and we fall back onto his bed. "I never meant to hurt you today Erica, I'm so sorry" He whispers and I kiss him to tell him it was okay. "I forgive you" I bite his bottom lip and everything becomes rather heated.

**Next morning**

I wake up with a heart beat in my right ear. I look up to see a sleeping Benny naked under the sheets. We were tangled together. Thank god his Grandma was at the winter solstice gathering or we would both be dead.

I untangle myself from him and pull on one of his striped polos and head down stairs. I found some blood substitute in the fridge and began raiding the cupboards for a cup or mug. I finally found one on the top shelf and reached up to grab it. As I did so a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I grabbed the mug and came back down. "Morning Beautiful" Benny said and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled as he turned me around and kissed me on the lips. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent. He smelt of old spice, herbs and something else that was just Benny. I looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled.

He may be the king of Nerds but...

HE is my king of the nerds x


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Moonlight**_

**Benny POV**

I couldn't believe it no matter how many times I kissed her it still felt like a dream. No matter how many times I woke up with my arms and legs tangled with hers I still thought it was my imagination. Erica was mine. Her lips were mine to kiss every single day. And my lips were hers.

I walked into the kitchen to find Erica making pancakes. I laughed and snook up behind her just as she flipped the pancake. I quickly tickled her sides (Erica's weak spot along with below her ear didn't take me long to work out. She nearly dropped the frying pan but she dropped the pancake. "Benny!" she yelled and I pulled her to me. She giggled as I kissed her ear. Oh her giggle was brilliant! I could just record it and put it one replay and never get tired of it. "I was making amazing pancakes and you just had to ruin them" She grumbled but I kissed her before she could kill me. "Sorry I guess I was jealous of you pancake making bad ass self" I replied and watched as she tried to hide her smile. Grandma was at another witches gathering so I had the whole week with Erica. Thank the heavens it was summer vacation I got to spend the full 24 hours with her. Yes that's right the _**FULL**_ 24 hours (Wiggles eyebrows). Erica continued to try and pull away from me laughing but I still got a hold of her. She may be a vampire but I have a few tricks up my sleeve too. Well if I had any sleeves on. Erica had pinched my shirt this morning leaving me in just my boxers which I didn't mind. It was nice seeing her in my shirt.

A knock came from the door and I quickly kissed Erica one more time before going to open it. Ethan stood there looking rather tired. "Dude you look like crap" I immediately say. "Thanks" He grumbled. "Hey I am king of word vomit so yeah". Ethan eyed me for a second. "Why the hell are you only in your boxers?" MY cheeks went scarlet and I mentally kicked myself for it. "That's because erm... because..." Before I could think of an excuse Erica was at the door holding pancakes. "That's because I was cold and wanted to make pancakes" she purred putting the pancakes on the stairs and wrapping her arms round my torso. Ethan's eyes were wide. "I take it you guys are g-g-g-getting along now" Ethan stuttered. I have to admit it was funny watching Ethan squirm. "Yeah we are" I said kissing Erica's forehead. "So how are you and Sarah doing?" Erica asked. Ethan looked shocked again. "Okay so your being kind now. That's erm... refreshing. Well there's nothing really to tell"Ethan looked at his feet.

"Dude Just ask her out already !" I said steeling a pancake of Erica's plait. "Hey!" She said whacking me playfully on the arm. "Hey it wasn't like you were going to eat them any ways. They taste good though. Best pancakes ever" I said with half my mouth full. "Nice save your lucky your cute" Erica kissed my cheek and took a bite out of the pancake in my hand. I couldn't help but shiver.

**Erica POV**

I always thought Benny looked skinny in his clothes. But when you take his top off you can't help but stare at his abs. Yes Benny Weir has a four pack and toned arms. You would never know with the baggy polos he wares.

I swallowed the pancake in my mouth kissed Benny on the lips and turned back to Ethan who had turned away to give us privacy. How nice of him.

"I have to agree with Benny on this one. Go ask her out!" Ethan looked surprised while Benny looked smug/cute. "I-i-i-i Can't. What if she says no"

"Trust me Ethan she wont say no" I say and drag Benny back into the house and close the door and up to his room. "Pancakes and this. You spoil me" Benny whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. Then everything else well that would be rated over a PG-13.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The last Chapter**_

**Erica POV**

I hadn't eaten in days but I couldn't leave Benny. Every time I left to get some more clothes and take a shower at my place (Because Benny kept finding his way in when I wasn't looking and shower time is me time!) I felt lonely. I am so not clingy. I am not a clingy type. But with out his presence an ache formed near my still heart. Sounds just like dusk! I told my Mom I was sleeping at Sarah's these past few days. I still have to get her with Ethan. The little dork still hadn't asked her out.

I could hear a faint beating coming from behind me and I found a Benny just stepping out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and he had a towel around his waist. "Hey" His voice sounded hoarse as if he had been shouting or worse crying. "Benny you okay?" I asked. He nodded his head and went to grab some clothes. "Benny" I walked over to him. All the muscles in his back stiffened as I approached. "What's wrong?" I touch his back and the muscles loosen. "Ah... Just a bit annoyed that's all" He pulled a plain white top on which surprised me since they are normally striped polos. "What are you annoyed at?" I wrap may arms around his torso and he leans into me. "I can't get a single spell right! I must be the most rubbish spell caster in the history of spell casters! " He muttered. I kiss his cheek and run my fingers through his sopping wet hair. He let's out a little groan as I tug the ends of his hair. "I bet all spell casters sucked at one point. You have only been casting for two years." I say in-between kisses on his neck. He smelled so good. So _Good!_

Stop it Erica! I tell myself as Benny laces his fingers with mine. Benny opens the draw with the other hand and pulls out some boxers. He moves out of my grip and walks back into the bathroom. "Awwr. Benny I have seen it all no need to hide in the bathroom" I whine while he chuckles behind the door. After a few seconds he comes back out with a pair of blue and grey checked boxers on. His heart beat accelerating when he sees me. He smells so good.

Walking over to me he places a kiss on my lips but before he could pull away I grabbed him and crushed his lips harder onto mine. I could feel his pulse through his lips and it was intoxicating. Benny pushed me back until I felt the base of the bed against the back of me thighs. A chuckle left my lips as he pushed me down. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck. He smelt too good. "Benny stop" I whispered but he didn't hear me and continued to kiss along my collar bone. "Benny" I knew what would come next and I couldn't pull away. I hadn't eaten in days and he smelt so good. My fangs extended and I pulled him back up and pushed my lips against his. I could feel my eyes glazing over, nothing made sense apart from his heart beat and the luscious smell filling my nostrils. I pulled away and opened my eyes to meet Benny's. "Erica?" His eyes went wide. Benny shot up and moved back but I caught him and dug my teeth into his neck. "ERICA!" Benny shouted but my mouth was already full with his blood. It tasted so good. All I could see was red. Beautiful delicious red.

**Benny POV**

I could feel the blood leaving my body. My head was spinning and my eyes started to droop. "Erica stop" But my voice was barley a whisper. "ERICA!" I herd some one shout then everything went black...

…...

I woke up to the sound of sobbing. Everything hurt. But my head was the worst, a shot of pain went from my neck to my head and a yell left my lips. "Benny!" A female voice rang through the air. "AH!" Was all I could reply as the burning increased. I dug my hands into the sheets below me and arched my back in pain. "Benny! Benny stay with me." Hands brushed my hair and stroked my arm. "AH!" So much pain. So, so much pain. "Benny!" The voice yelled again. "Move. I need to cast a spell to ease his pain." A lower voice yelled. "Why is he yelling? This never happened when I changed" The female voice said. "You weren't a spell caster though" The conversation was interrupted again by my yelling. Chanting began and my muscles started to relax and contract. The pain started to ease. My clenched hands loosened and my back returned to the bed. "Benny I am so sorry" The female sobbed. I reached out and touched what felt like a hand. It clasped mine straight away as I drifted off to sleep...

**Erica POV**

I looked at Benny's pale body bile filling my mouth. I did this to him. I should have left him and gone to feed. Instead I stayed and look what good that did. I'm a monster, Benny's Grandma was right when she said I was nothing but trouble. When he started yelling in pain I felt like I had died for the second time. I would walk into the vampire hunter's lair if I lost Benny and let them torture me. I would deserve everything they would do to me. I DO deserve everything they would do to me.

Benny's hand felt cold in mine. His pulse getting lower and lower with each passing minute. Maybe I should leave him. All I have done is hurt him. All I ever do is hurt people. Benny's hand shifted in mine. I looked over to find him sat up. His eyes bright green and fangs extended. "Erica? What's wrong with me?" He asked staring into the mirror across from him. His reflection kept fading in and out. "I'm so sorry Benny" My voice was scratchy from crying and my eyes weld up with more tears. "You turned me?" He asked his new vampire eyes widened. I nodded my head as the tears started to leave my eyes and trail down my cheeks. Benny pulled away from me and the tears fell harder. "I'm sorry Benny. I'll leave" Before he could reply I flashed out and went to Sarah's. "Sarah!" I wailed. She ran out and hugged me as I collapsed to the floor. "I bit Benny" I wailed again as the tears came. I let out a shriek as I started to sob uncontrollably. Sarah gripped me tighter stroking her hand threw my hair. "Ssshh, Everything is going to be okay" She whispered. "It's not. MY best friend, my soul mate, my love flinched away from me.". "Come on let's get you in side. You can stay with me tonight" Sarah picked me up and flashed into her house placing me onto her bed. She disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a blanket, some Pj's and a cup of hot chocolate. "Go change and drink this. I know it isn't the same but in every Rom-com the friend gives the other a hot beverage and this is all I got." Sarah lightly smiled and ushered me to the bathroom to change. I pulled on the pink bunny pants and white strappy top and sunk down onto the floor. I know I was the living dead before but now I'm just dead. My body felt numb. I never wanted to say goodbye when I looked into those eyes but I see no other way.

I hurt the one I loved. So I will get revenge on myself.

I opened the bathroom window and flashed to a cave in the nearby hills. Let's say hello to some vampire hunters...

**Benny POV**

I moved away from Erica. My brain was going mental. "I'm sorry Benny. I'll leave" Erica whispered. "Erica no stay!" I replied but she was already gone. I tried to run to the window but my head began to spin and I landed hard on the floor. I let out a painful groan and pushed myself onto my knees. Erica bit me! The realization hit me as I kneeled in front of the mirror in my room. My reflection faded in and out. What glimpses I saw of myself scared me. I had a little muscle but now I had more and my eyes glowed green instead of yellow. I had two sets of fangs on my top jaw and may skin was white as Rory's! "Benny?" My Grandma called behind me. "Can this be fixed?" I asked her while turning around. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Benjamin. I tried but Erica brought you just a little too late" Tears filled her eyes. "My Bennjy" She croaked as she joined me on the floor and put her hands on either side of my face. "You haven't called me that since I was six" I lightly laughed. Grandma kept looking at me, examining my face. "What? Do I have a third eye or something" I started panicking. "Bennjy your different from other Vampires. You're are spell caster along with being a vampire now. You are more muscular, your eyes are green and your fangs are sharper and there are 4 of them" Grandma moved my face from side to side. "Your stronger then the average vampire" she whispered almost to herself. "Is that bad? Because right now that sounds freakin' awesome" Right then she tried to hit me on the head and I moved out of the way in seconds. "Your reflexes are already above average" She muttered. "Why is it taking me so long to change and Why can't I pop my fangs in?" I poked the tips of my new teeth and pricked my finger lightly. "Ow" I mumbled and Grandma continued to watch me. "Your not fully changed yet that might be why"

"Might?"

"Bennjy your the first spell caster slash vampire so I can not be certain."

"How's Erica?"

She flinched at Erica's name. "What's wrong?" I ask removing her hands from my face scrunching my eyebrows together. "I don't think you should be with Erica" She said honestly looking at my face again. "Would you stop looking at me like I'm a freak show! And I … I... I LOVE Erica! I am not five you can't tell me who to be with!" I yell then I realise I sound like a five year old whining and mentally kick myself. "Now listen here Benjamin I am in charge of you till your eighteen and I ban you from seeing Erica!" I hiss at her with out realising and she flinches from me. My own Grandma flinched from me! I sniff the air and find Erica's scent. "We'll talk later" I whisper in my Grandma's ear quickly and flash to Sarah's.

"Sarah!" I yell and she appears next to me. "BENNY!" She yells flinging herself into my arms. "Hey Sarah" I hug her back. "Wow your eyes are green and you fangs" Her mouth hung open gaping at my appearance. "Yeah you can admire later where's Erica?" My words come out harsher then they meant to but I didn't care. "I don't know I was about to look for her. She was in the bathroom then I herd her mumbling about getting revenge on herself and then when I broke the door down she was gone. I can't find her scent though. It's like she has disappeared" Sarah looked worried and scanned the houses around us. I sniffed the air again and my head whipped to the side towards the forest near the hills. "Get Rory and Ethan and meet me at the cliffs in 10" I order Sarah which is weird since in other circumstances she would have kicked me in the shins and told me to bite her as a joke. "Benny that's were the Vampire hunters live" She whispered sounding afraid. "Then we better hurry then" I whisper back and disappear into the woods.

…...5 minutes in vampire flash time later...

I could hear whimpering coming from the cave nearby. I kept chanting in my head _Please don't be Erica please don't be Erica_.

**Erica POV**

"Why did you give yourself up so quickly?" The vampire hunter hissed. His head was shaved and his eyes were a harsh block black. When I didn't reply he hit me with holy water on my legs. A yell left my lips. "Oh! So we have a suicidal vampire now. That's new" He laughed and hit me again but this time with his bare hands covered in holy water. My skin felt like it was on fire. Biting down on my lip I glared at the hunter. "Let the fun begin" He chuckled and continued to find other ways of hurting me apart from holy water since he'd already used it.

…...Several beatings late...

I sat in the chair whimpers leaving my lips. I have never felt so much pain in my un-dead life. And he wasn't even finished yet. Why did I do this again? You did this for Benny remember. Shut up conscience! The man walked back in with a large black duffel bag over his shoulder. He pulled out a blue syringe. He put a needle in the top and fear shot through me. "This is holy water, garlic, bits of the bible and some silver for good measure. Your death will be long and very painful" He laughed. Slowly walking over to were I was sat flicking the tip of the needle. Fear rose in me and I started to panic. "Not if I have anything to do about!" I herd someone hiss from behind the hunter. He turned revealing Benny. Benny looked vicious. He had more fangs then me and his eyes glowed green. The hunter jumped back holding a cross. In a flash Benny had him up on the wall by his neck. "w-w-what are you? Your not a normal vamp" The hunter stuttered. "NO shit Sherlock!"Benny hissed and flung the hunter across the room. Relief flooded through me as he picked me up in his arms. "Benny I'm so sorry" I say putting my head in the crook of his neck. "Ssshh everything is going to be okay now Erica" He whispered kissing my forehead. "I've got her let's go!" He shouted out the door where Rory, Ethan and Sarah had appeared. They all nodded in unison and in a flash I was outside some random house in Whitechapel.

"Where are we?" I asked looking into Benny's now normal hazel orbs. "Were home" He smiled lightly and took me inside. "This is my parents old house. Grandma couldn't bare to sell it and we are not on speaking terms at the moment so I thought we could both stay here for a while" He looked a little embarrassed and stared at his feet. "I love it" I say as I tug his chin to look at me.

His smile grew and he looked like a cuter vampire version of the Cheshire cat from Alice and wonderland. "Benny?" I whisper now it was my turn to look at the floor. "I am so sorry fro doing this to you. I couldn't bare to leave you so I hadn't hunted in days and...a-a-and ..." But before I could finish his lips crushed mine. "At least this way you wont have to watch me grow old and die and I can see you every morning for a very long long long long long time." He kissed my cheek and carried me up into the bedroom and lay me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me as he whispered in my ear. "Erica?"

"Yeah"

"I forgive you"...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The day the world was red**_

**Erica POV**

Today is the day. I am so happy. He will be waiting for me with his goofy smile and smarted up look. I picked red as the theme. I know it's a bit cliché but it's my day so screw all the haters!

"Erica you look beautiful" Sarah exclaimed from behind me. I had on a ankle length dark red gown with a silver beaded corset and my hair was down in ringlets. Sarah had on a simple dark red dress but we had to re-size it thanks to a very round tum. "Thank you" I run up and hug her trying to move around her bursting belly. "Erica... he's kicking!" I touched Sarah's stomach and felt a light nudge. "Praise Benny's Grandma!" I rejoiced.

Sarah was wanting to have a child with her man so Grandma Weir hooked her up with a spell since vampires can't procreate. Me and Benny's Grandma get along better now and I hope one day I will need that spell of hers. Oh lord I am being all gushy today. Jane runs over and wraps her arms around my waist. She is 17 now and she definitely has all the boys running after her which annoys Ethan a lot. She had chopped her hair off above her shoulders and wore the same dress as Sarah but with her own twist. She had added a pink ribbon up one of the straps to satisfy her girly tastes. "Girls it's time!" Grandma Weir shouted through the door. My face lit up. "Here we go" I whisper as we head to the start of the Isle...

**Benny POV**

I swear I am sweating like Rory in the sun. I adjust my tie and glare at it. Ethan stood beside. Who else would be my best man, Rory would have everyone in Marvel costumes and a blood bank instead of a bar. I may be a vampire now but I will not have blood out since there are human guests. Grandma came out and sat down at the front row. She gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at her nervously. "Hey dude chill the worst she can do is leave you standing at the alter... OW!" Rory yelled out. "Rory shut up and Benny, Erica loves you she wouldn't do that" Ethan cut in giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "Thanks E". Then the music started. Please be walking down that isle. PLEASE!

**Erica POV**

The music started and I clung to the flowers in my hands. I choose to have roses since on one of my dates with Benny he brought me a white rose because he mucked up his spell to make a red one. I thought it was cute. Sarah tapped me on the shoulder. "Left foot first and he will be standing there. I bet he will have on his goofy grin when he spots you" Sarah chuckled and went back to standing behind me. "I hope so" The doors open and right at the front it a tall light brown haired boy with bright hazel eyes wearing a huge grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

**Benny POV**

There she was. The girl I fell in love with. The girl no matter if she grows the size of stay puff the marshmallow man I will still love her. "Hey beautiful" I whisper in her ear when she reaches me. She giggles sending a shiver down my spine. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was blushing. I reached over and entwined my fingers with hers. After the church dude said a bunch of boring stuff he put in "And know for the vows" And I immediately snapped back into reality. "Erica you are first" Church dude said (I know he is called a Vicar but church dude sounds cooler). Erica looked me in the eyes and smiled lightly. I squeezed her hand and she took my other.

"Benny Weir,

Each day that I have woken up by your side have been the best days of my life,

I promise to always love you,

I promise to laugh at all your jokes even if some aren't that funny," I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggle again.

"I promise to look after you when you are ill of health and to eat pizza with you till I pass out.

I will stand by your side whenever your in trouble or in need and I will never leave you no matter what the circumstances are"

I leaned in a kissed her forehead when she finished.

"Benjamin your turn"

I cleared my throat and bit my lip the nerves getting at me. Erica smiled at me and everything disappeared, all the worries and nerves vanished.

"Well that's tough to follow" I chuckle lightly and smile at her.

"Erica,

I promise to hold you and say I love you each night before we fall asleep no matter if we are arguing or not.

I promise to hold your hand in public even of you object.

I promise each day I will try to make you laugh because when your sad I'm sad too.

I promise to love you through out are years together. Which will be a lot" I winked at her

"And lastly I promise that this ring will never leave my finger. Because I love you more than these vows will ever say and I will always be yours" I slid the ring on her finger and she did the same to mine.

**Erica POV**

"You may now kiss the bride" but before he could finish my lips were already locked with Benny's. Cheers irrupted from the crowd in the church as Benny dramatically leaned me back and deepened the kiss. "You're mine now" I joke and he smiles. "And you're mine" Then were pulled away by all the guests trying to talk to us at once. "Okay stop! Orderly line please or my head will literally explode" Benny yelled at the guests who surprisingly did what he said. "Hey B when's the party starting!" Rory popped up from behind us. "In due time fellow fanged one now get your ass in the q no cutsy's even if you are my friend" Benny joke and Rory quickly flashed to the end of the line with a pout on his face. I took Benny's hand in mine and put my forehead against his. "Let the fun begin" I whispered and we both laughed as we turned to the line of relatives who wish to talk to us. "Yeah real fun" Benny muttered sarcasticly and greeted the first person who was my cousin Amy. "You better look after my jelly tot k! Cause if you don't you will have to answer to me Benzo!" Benny burst out laughing and got glared at by my cousin. He cleared his throat and put on a serious face. "She will come to no harm I pinky swear!" Benny raised his pinky and hooked it with my cousin's. "Your such a child" I laughed and nudged him with me elbow. "Hey if I hurt you, your cousin get's to break my pinky finger after you break every other bone in my body. It seems perfectly fair" He leaned in and kissed my lips as his Grandma stepped up. "I allow this" Was all she said and she walked away. Benny looked sad watching his Grandma leave but perked up when the next person in line stepped up. I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile which seemed to make it better. But this had to be sorted some day or other.

**Benny POV**

Okay so I may be 21 but I miss my Grandma. We haven't talked much since I chose to be with Erica. I love them both and it kills me that they don't get on. Well any ways I need to get some fresh air before I pop a brain cell or something. Too many relatives in one room it's like the Bradey bunch but minus the crappy theme tune and 80's gear but saying that Erica's uncle was wearing a tasselled jacket and head band. You got to give him props for being original! But he could really lose those round sun glasses he had on. And it doesn't help that my hearing is highly tuned so there heart beats are like loud drums. "Erica I'm just going to step outside for a bit" I whispered to her. She nods andI kiss her on the cheek and head outside. I look across the fields outside sighing. Never thought marriage would be this... this emotionally stressful. And this damn tie is chocking me half to death. Hhaha I'm already dead... Any ways. Erica's uncle followed me which ticked me off! Can't the groom get 5 minutes of Benny time! "Your Benny right" Her uncle asks. "And your Bono right?" I point at his shades while trying to make a joke but he obviously wasn't interested. No humour what so ever. I have to make a note of this so next thanksgiving wont be so awkward. "No. I am Erica's Uncle Andrew. Just wanted to say, you hurt her..." "You'll kill me. Yeah the family seem to say that a lot" I cut in which annoyed Bono/Andrew/dude where is your sense of humour? Uncle. He glared and turned away back inside. Yeah next thanksgiving will be extremely awkward. Oh well at least I will have a blushing bride by my side. Oh yeah!

**Erica POV**

Benny had changed into jeans and a white flannel top and I had changed into a small white dress for the after party. It was our first dance. Benny laced his fingers with mine and winked at me. "Can I have this dance me lady?" I giggled and allowed him to take me towards the dance floor. Then the music started:

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release

You gave it all into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took the fall for us

You came thoughtfully  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honour  
You did it for me

Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me, my love

Now I am strong, you gave me all  
You gave all you had  
And now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you

You took my hand and added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Ah, ooh

I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love

Now I am strong, you gave me all  
You gave all you had  
And now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you

The song finished and me and Benny kissed. Every feeling we ever had was shoved into this one little but beautiful kiss. Then Rory popped up. "Dud stop hogging the dance floor got some major babe-age over there who need a little love from the roremyster" I groaned and glared at him. "Hey beautiful stay calm no killing on our wedding day" Benny whispered in my ear and kissed just below it. DAMN IT! He knows that's my weak spot Jerk! "Fine" I mumble in defeat and he carry's me bridal style off the dance floor and to the taxi. We both hop in. "Honey moon we go!" Benny shouted out the window waving at everyone. I noticed my Uncle Andrew glaring at him and I burst out laughing. He never liked anyone I was with. Oh well.

**Flash forward**

Two children were running in a dark field. The moon lighting there way. One of the children had short messy blonde hair with bright hazel eyes while the other had long light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. One was a boy and the other a girl. "James, Hayleigh come see your little brother" A tall slender blonde with bright blue eyes cradled a new born son while a tall light brown haired hazel eyed male stood behind her lightly rubbing her shoulders. "What's he called mom?" Shouted James. "He's called Ethan" Said the male behind her.


End file.
